Televisions have become increasingly advanced, providing viewers with ever more control and viewing options. As but one example, electronic program guides (EPG) can be displayed on a TV in response to a command generated by a remote control device, with the EPG showing a channel listing and show descriptions.
Additional TV features and functions may also be provided, and as understood herein, many if not most of these features and functions entail presenting a user interface on screen to enable a viewer to select or control the feature or function. As also understood herein, owing to the growing number of such features and functions and the operational complexity that can attend to managing them, the user interfaces preferably are displayed in an intuitive, easy to understand format that keeps screen clutter and, hence, viewer confusion to a minimum.